Reading Our Future:The Sorcerers Stone
by Mrs.padfoot forever
Summary: Everyone has read fics about hogwarts and Harry reading the Harry Potter series right?Well what about the Marauders era Hogwarts?Follow as The Marauders and Hogwarts strive to make a difference for their futures.Takes place durring the Marauders 6th year.Full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the characters and words in bold belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Authors Note:Hello Fanfiction its been a long time since I have actually been on this been a long couple of months and only two days ago did I actually have a idea of a "reading the series fics." I know alot of people have read about how the Golden Trio and all of Hogwarts read the Harry Potter series but what about reading the books to all of Hogwarts in 1976 when the marauders are still in school? I thought about it and I think it would be cool to make one so tell me about this first :)**

**On another note,if you see any missing words or if the paragraghs get clumpted together please it is not my fault! I haven't been on this site in a long while and I've tried everything to not let this happen.I have double spaced between paragraghs and I've edited on the preview/edit on the document manager tons of times and even after I save it and then I reopen it it will go back to being all clumpted up and yeah if anyone can help me with that I would really appreciate leave a comment or something and I'll try :)**

**And now on to the story...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Prologe:The Books

It was really just like any other day for the marauders. The four of them were currently in the Gryffindor common room, Remus trying to finnish his charms homework, James and Sirius were having a game of chess, which for once in his life, James was losing. And Peter was sitting on the couch watching the game in awe. The four of them couldn't possibly know of what was to come in the next couple of weeks. Thats when the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's voice rang through out the school.

"Good afternoon, may I please have all staff and students to please come down to Great Hall. It is very important for everyone to attend because this may effect everyones futures. Thank you." The spell went off and the Gryffindor common room was silent. Then everyone got up and headed to the portrait hole to go. The marauders made their way down to the Great Hall with the rest of the school.

On their way down James noticed the beautiful red-headed girl which he had been chasing since first year. Immediatly James made his way to her.

"Hello Lily-Flower. You know Dumbledore said something about how our future is important? Well since this has to do with our future would you like to go to Hogsmade with me next weekend?" Lily turned to him, color rising in her cheeks as she said, "How many times must I tell you that I will never go out with you arrogant toe rag! You have been asking me that question ever since I set foot in this school and everytime I've said no. What makes you think that I'll say yes this time?"

"Because I know deep down that you feel the same way as I do. Don't deny it Lils I know you want to go out with me," James said with a suductive grin on his face.

"I would rather stick pencils in my eyes."

"Whats a pencil?"

With a frustrated cry, Lily stormed down the stairs with her friends leaving James in the corridor. The rest of the Marauders made their way to James.

"Smooth," Sirius said as they made their way to the Great Hall. "Don't worry Prongs she'll come around soon, I'm sure."

"I don't know Padfoot. I've been trying since first year, I don't think she'll ever go out with me. Maybe I should just give up on her," James said sadly as the were going down the last case of stairs. "What? Prongs you can't just give up like that! Its unmarauder like!, " Sirius exclaimed. James looked to Sirius and said, "I know but what if she dosen't come around? What will I do when we leave school next year? What if she hates me for the rest of my life? I've tried going for other girls but their not the same as Lily is."

Remus and Peter both began to reasuringly pat their friend on the back. "Don't worry Prongs", Remus said as they entered the Great Hall and took their seats at the Gryffindor table. "You still have this year and next year to try to get her. Not all is lost."

"Yeah I guess."

At that moment their headmaster, Professor Dumbledore stood up from where he was sitting at the high table. Immediatly the whole hall went silent. He look around at everyone and began.

"Thank you all for coming as this is very important. Earlier this afternoon I recieved a very srange package with a letter that is addressed to everyone here. I will now read this letter to you." Dumbledore reached inside his robes bringing out a piece of parchment and a big package. He unfolded the letter and read out,

"'Dear Hogwarts school of 1976,

I guess there is no other way to put this but, these books are from the future and detail a certain persons life that will be attending Hogwarts in years to come. These seven books in the package show the future and what will become of it. I am allowing everyone to be able to change the future for the better. There will be many deaths that can be saved. The future now lies in your hands.

As you read these books please keep in mind that not everything is not as it seems. Do not juge anyone until the last book is finnished. Thank you and happy reading.

-TRL

For the first time ever it was dead silent in the hall. Once the shock was over questions erupted from the students.

"These books are from the future?"

"Who's TRL?"

"Can we trust these books? What if they are false?"

"Silence please", Dumbledore said. Immediatly the hall went silent, waiting for the professor to continue. "I know many of you think it is hard to belive, I myself belived that these books could tell the truth of our futures. I have tried every charm and spell I know to indicate if these books tell the truth or not. Yes they are from the future and we get to read them."

Everyone was staring at the headmaster. Well, thought most of the students of Hogwarts, if Professor Dumbledore belives these tell the truth, when has Dumbledore ever been wrong? Dumbledore opened up the package and seven books were stacked up ontop of the other. He picked up the first book, read the title to himself and smiled. "Who would like to read first?"

Remus immediatly raised his hand. "Would it be alright if I may read first professor?"

Dumbledore smiled in his direction and said, "Of course ." Then he levitated the book to Remus. Remus caught it on the spine and turned it over to read the title to everyone.**" Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone."**

**xxxxxxxxx**

**AN:Well heres the first chapter! Please review of what you think of this! Is it good, bad whatever? Do you think I should continue with this? It'll make me happy if you wouldn't want to have me send Aragog after you do I?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:Yaaaaay second chapter is up! I gotta say the first chapter wasn't that badly clutted a few words here and there were missing which is way better than the other drafts I had typed up and tried to edit on the document I want to thank JessandDarcy for being my first reviewer and encouraging me to continue with this a bunch! :)**

**Now back to the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Never have,never will**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter one:The boy who lived

Remus put down the book to stare at James, as was everyone else. "Prongs do you, by any chance, have any relatives named Harry?"

James looked at Remus and said, "Not that I know of. Though my granddad's name is Harold but thats it." Remus nodded his head with a thoughtful look on his face, and turned to the first chapter.

**"Chapter one,"** Remus read. **"The Boy Who Lived."**

"Who's the Boy Who Lived?," Sirius asked. Remus turned to his friend in exasperation. He hadn't even read the first sentence and already Sirius was interupting him. "Maybe Padfoot if you let me read we'll find out." The hall laughed as Sirius started to get red on the cheeks.

"Got ya there mate," James said, patting Sirius on the back.

**"Mr. and**

"Who's ?" The hall laughed again as Remus face palmed. Deciding that it would be easier to ignore Sirius and to keep reading. Lily who was further down the table couldn't supress a giggle at what Sirius said.

**"Mr. and , of number four, Privet Drive, were pround to say that they were normal, thank you very much."**

"Your welcome," Chorsed Sirius and James.

**"They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with just nonsense."**

**" was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills." **

"Whats a drill?," asked a Slytherin second year pureblood. Lily and Remus were on the verge of opening their mouths to answer but, was interupted by, yet again, Sirius.

"Drills are tools that muggles use to make holes in stuff so that they can construct buildings and houses to live in," Sirius answered. Every head in the hall was now facing him with gobsmacked faces. Including the teachers. Noticing this, Sirius replyed, "I do pay attention in class you know...sometimes," he added.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Padfoot would make an intelligent reply to a question," James said. Sirius turned back to Remus. "Continue Moony."

**"He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very usful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors."**

_Sounds like Petunia_, thought Lily, listening to the description of the women.

**"The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere."**

**"The Dursleys had everything the wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters."**

"Whats wrong with the Potters?," James and Sirius asked.

_Everything_, thought Lily and Severus at the same time.

**"Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursleys sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good- for- nothing husband were unDursleyish as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen them. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that."**

"I really don't like these people," Peter said.

**"When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on a dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair."**

"Why would you want to pick out the most boring tie? Thats so normal and BORING!", Sirius screamed the last part. Remus who was sitting next to him winced at the loud sound. What with being a werewolf Remus had very sinsitive hearing.

**"None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window."**

**"At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good- bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls."**

"What a brat," Sirius said with disgust.

**"Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house.**

"He's encouraging that type of behavior?," said most of the female population.

**"He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive. It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar -a cat reading a map."**

"Minnie!," screamed Sirius and James. McGonagall sighed and said, "First thing, do not call me that Mr. Black and Mr. Potter. And second, how fdo you know if it's me?" James and Sirius shared a glance at each other then said, "We have a feeling it's gonna be you."

**"For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen -then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been the trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As drove down the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirrior. It was now reding the sign that said Privet Drive -no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs.**

"Not unless your animagus," Sirius pointed out. The four marauders shared a knowing look with one another and thankfully no one noticed. Except a certain red-head who was watching them at the moment.

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day. But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be alot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

"Whats so strange about cloaks?", James asked.

"Muggles don't wear cloaks Potter."

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes -the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes feel on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emrald green cloak!**

"I know right!," James said. "Those are Slytherine colors! Thats just not right! ... OW MOONY!" James rubbed his head where his friend had whacked him.

**The nerve of him! But then it strucked Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt -these people were obviously collecting for something ...yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills. Mr. Dursley always sat with his back towards the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. **_**He**_** didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, **

"Why are we being so carless?," a first year Ravenclaw asked. "Something big must have happened otherwise we would have been carful not to expose our world," replied Remus. "I mean come on, wearing cloaks in front of muggles and sending tons of owls in broad daylight. I don't know whats gotten into us."

**though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of the have never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl- free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunch time,when he thought he'd streched his legs and walk across the road to buy hinself a bun from the bakery.**

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He did't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was only on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**"The Potters, that's what I heard- "**

**"- yes, their son Harry- "**

"I don't think I like where this is going," said James nervously.

"Hey maybe this is about your future son Prongs. After all this takes place in the future, maybe you grow up to have a wife and kid." , Sirius suggested. James thought about it and it did make some sense. He didn't have any cousins or aunts or uncles on either of his mothers or fathers side of the family, and it did take place in the future so its more than likely his son. He just hoped that the mother would be Lily.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it. He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone,**

"Whats a telephone?", a pureblood Gryffindor asked. Dumbledore thought about something then said, "How about after each chapter we have a disscussion about any muggle terms anyone dosen't know. How's that sound?" Everyone nodded their head.

**and almost finnished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the reciever back down and stroaked his mustache thinking... no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son named Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was even called Harry.**

"He dosen't even know his own nephews name?", asked Lily appalled of the man.

**He'd never even seen the boy **(here many of the hall population was astounded at the man) **It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her- if**_** he'd**_** had a sister like that... but all the same, those people in cloaks...**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

**"Sorry," he grunted,**

"He knows that word?"

**as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realised that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at almost being knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and said in a squeeky voice that made passerby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You- Know- Who has gone at last! Even muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

Everything went silent in the hall. No one spoke because everyone was in a shocked silence. It was like no one knew how to talk anymore. Then over at the Gryffindor table there was a loud yell as Sirius jumped up onto the table and started doing a little victory dance. Not too soon after everyone else was jumping up and down, hugging their neighbors with tears in their eyes. Releif that their rein of terror would soon be over. Over at the Slytherine table, many of the upper years who had plegede themselves to the dark lord, looked like they were having second thoughts. After about fifteen minutes of complete choas, Dumbledore stood up and shot sparks out of his wand. "May everyone to please calm down. Yes this is very exciting and am glad that this will be over soon. So please lets continue with the book."

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle **(How did his arms fit?, asked James) ** and walked off. Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

There was a thump as Sirius and James both feel out of their seats in shock. Then they started mock sobbing as if their friend had just died. "Dosen't approve of imagination!," exclaimed James. "Thats like saying that Moony is quiting on chocolate. Its not possible." The hall laughed as Remus face started to get warm. Glaring at his best friends, he continued reading.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw- and it didn't improve his mood- was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around it's eyes.**

**"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look.**

James and Sirius shuddered. They had been on the most of the recieving end of that look from their professor. If you think the stern look is bad then you do not want to be on the recieving end of her glare.

**Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley woundered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was determined not to say anything to his wife. Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't")**

"If I'm not mistaken, I don't think that would be the best word for Dudley to know considering that he is a brat," James said stroking his chin thoughtfully. Most of the female population giggled at his antics. Oh how they wished they could be with him. He's cute, smart, funny, and talented. He is every girls dream. If only he would stop chasing after that Evans girl. Its quite obvious that she didn't want him, what with all the bickering and glaring at him. If only he could see that he belonged to one of them.

Lily noticed most of the girls in the hall (yes including some Slytherines) giggling and sending James dreamy looks. As if they could just see how cute they would look together. For the first time, Lily felt like ripping apart those girls. They were the Potter fan club and she didn't like it one bit. Wait- she dosen't care. As long as Pothead has other girls he'll leave her alone right? A voice in the back of head said otherwise but she wasn't listening to it as usual.

**Mr. Dusley tried to act normally. When Dudley was put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news: '"And finnaly, bird watchers everywhere have reported that the nations owls have been behaving very unusal today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." ' The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to JimMcGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight Jim?"**

**"Well Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but its not only the owls that have been acting odd today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of** **shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early- it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters... Mrs. Dursley came into the livivng room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er-Petunia, dear**

Lily paled. Oh she didn't like this at all. Since its obvious to everyone that this is about Potter's future child, everyone had been woundering who the lucky girl was to marry the James Potter. And since Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister and her name is Petunia and their muggles... oh she really didn't like where this was going.

Down the table James was woundering who he was going to get married to. Obviously his in- laws were muggles so she must be muggleborn. And her sister- in- laws name was Petunia apparently. Where had he heard that name before? He was sure he heard someone say it before. Oh well he'll think about this later. But he really hoped it was Lily.

**- you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?" As he expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny looking people in town today..."**

**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

**"Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with ...you know **_**her**_** crowd."**

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley woundered wether he dare tell her he'd heard the name Potter. He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, "Their son- he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

**"What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"** ("I would never name my kid Howard," James said with a shudder.)

**"Harry. Nasty common name if you ask me." **

**"Oh yes," Mr. Dursley said, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes I quite agree."**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was starring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something. Was he imagining things?**

"I thought he didn't approve of imagination," James said coldly. He didn't like this family one bit. It was obvious that they didn't like magic and had no trouble showing it. He felt sorry to whoever his bride is. It must be awful to have a sister who hates you because you are different from her.

**Could all this have to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of- well, he didn't think he could bear it. The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep almost instantly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comferting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed in anything that might be going on- he yawned and turned over- it couldn't affect them...**

**How very wrong he was. **("I really don't like the sound of that," said James with a worried expression.)

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, it's eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the naext street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In facted, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all. A man appeared on the corner that cat had been watching, appeard so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he 'd just poped aout of the ground. The cats tail twitched and it's eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beared, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak tha swept the ground, and high- heeled buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half- moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

Everyone cheered (except the Slytherins) as their suspicion of who it was was discovered. Professor Dumbledore smiled at all the children that he had come to known. It was awful that the children will have to go through so much in the future. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen in Voldemorts downfall.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcomed. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did see to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, wich was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter **(The professor smokes?, was the thought of everyone in the hall) **He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

"I want one!", shouted both James and Sirius. "Think of all the pranks we can pull with something like that Padfoot!"

**He clicked it again- the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put- Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat that were watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady eyes Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down in the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put- Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." **("Ha we knew it!")

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe- looking women who was wearing square glasses exackly the shape of the markings the cat had around its eyes. She too was wearing a cloak, an emrald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

**"How did you know it was me?" she asked. **

"Who else would it be?" said Sirius.

**"My dear professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

**"You'd be siff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall. **("No one told you to.")

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feast and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

**"Oh yes, everyone's been celebrating, all right, " she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a little more careful, but no- even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head at the Dursleys' dark living room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well they're not completely stupid. **("Hey!", cried all the muggleborns and half-bloods.) **They were bound to noticed something. Shooting stars down in Kent- I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never made much sense."**

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

"So this will happen in about five years in... 1981." , said Alice Stone. (A/N:I don't know what her last name is so lets pretend that's her last name ok? After all this is a FanFic :))

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright carless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something,but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You- Know- Who seems to have disappeared **(As this was read everyone cheered again)**at last, the Muggles found about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

"A _what_?", asked Sirius.

**"A **_**what**_**?"**

"Ahhh I'm turning into Minnie!"

"Please refrain from calling me that, Mr. Black."

**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet that I am rather fond of."**

**"No thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was a time for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You- Know- Who has gone- "**

**"My dear professor, surley a sensible person like yorself can call him by his name? All this 'You- Know- Who' nonsense- for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: **_**Voldemort **_(People throughout the hall flinched except for three of the marauders and Dumbledore.) **Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed to not noticed. "It gets all too confusing if we keep saying 'You- Know- Who'. I have never seen any reason to be frighten of saying Voldemorts name."**

**"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exagerated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one you- Know- oh, all right, **_**Voldemort**_**, was frighten of."**

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

"Only because you're too noble to use them, professor," said Sirius.

**"Only because you're too- well- **_**noble**_** to use them."**

"Ahhh make it stop!"

**"Its lucky its dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

"Ewwwwwwww!," screamed the entire hall. Dumbledore chuckled as his cheeks turned red.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. you know what everyone is saying? About what's finnaly stopped him?"**

Everyone was on the edge of their seats as they wanted to know what had stopped the dark wizard of all time.

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat or as a women had she fixed Dumbledore with such a peircing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to belive it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

**"What they're **_**saying**_**," she pressed on. "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godrics Hollow. He went to find the Potters. **(James paled seriously here.) **The rumor is that-**

Before Remus could read out the whole sentence his hand went numb and the book fell to the ground, his hands still out as if still reading and his hands were shaking. All the attantion was now on the Marauders table and they were woundering what had happened that caused such a reaction.

"Moony?," asked James cautiously. "Moony are you all right?"

Remus looked across the table to see James looking concernly at him. He couldn't help a few tears leaking out at the corner of his eyes. He got up from where he was sitting, ran around the Gryffindor table so they were on the same side, and hugged him as if he were going to disappear on them.

Sirius picked up the book from the floor and found the sentence Remus had left on.

**"The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are- are- that they're- **_**dead**_**.**

It was dead silent in the couldn't believe what they had just heard. The James Potter ,quidditch captain, head Marauder, and popular with everyone (except the Slytherines) in school, had won Lily Evans Heart and was dead.

Lily couldn't believe it. She already figured out that she was going to marry James but she did not see this coming. Her friends Marlene and Alice were crying silently next to her and she put a comforting hand on both of their sholders. Then she got up and went over to James, who was in the middle of a Marauder group hug.

As soon as she got to the four Marauders, they broke apart. For a moment it was silent then James came over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, tears leaking into her robes. She couldn't help but break into tears too. For a minute they just stood there in each others arms while the rest of the school calmed down. Then she heard James speak into her ear. "I won't let this happen to you. I won't let you get killed. I promise. We will change this." Then he pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. Hazel met Emerald and right then and there, it was like love at first sight.

The Marauders went back to their table and was suprised to see that Marlene and Alice had moved to their table. Alice, Marlene, Remus, and Peter were on one side and James, Lily, and Sirius were on the other. It was still silent so Remus took the book from Sirius and found the place that they left off. He cleared his throat and continued reading.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. "Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to belive it... Oh Albus..."**

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potters son, Harry.**

James paled further while Lily exclaimed, "No not Harry!" It was heartbreaking for the hall to hear of their fellow classmates death. Up at the Staff table Dumbledore lost the twinkle in his eye and was looking at the Marauders and Lily. These books would affect them the most.

**But- he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why or how but their saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemorts power somehow broke- and that's why he's gone."**

Once again there was a silent shock in the hall. No one spoke. The thoughts of most people were, _a baby killed the Dark Lord? Just a little infant? Their savior is a baby who can't even walk and talk? Go figure._ Then once again their thoughts was interupted by Sirius who was jumping up on the table and said, "You have the best kid ever Prongsie!" After a minute of Sirius doing his weird little victory dance, everyone settled down again to let Remus continue.

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

**"It's-it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

"That's what we would like to know," said a Ravenclaw fifth year weakly.

**"We can only guess," Dumbledore said. "We may never know."**

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkercheif and dabbed at her eyes benath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

"No you can't bring Harry to my sister!", Lily exclaimed to the headmaster. "My sister hates magic and anyone who is involved in it. You can't send Harry there he'll be mistreated!"

James gave Lily's hand a squeeze for comfort then said, "Don't worry. Remember what the note said? We can change this and we will."

**"You don't mean- you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall. **(See she agrees with me," said Lily.) **jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore- you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who were less like us. And they've got this son- I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street,screaming for sweets. **("What a brat!," someone said from the back from the hall.)**Harry Potter come and live here!"**

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he is older. I've written them a letter."**

"A letter! You think you can explain this in a letter!," cried Alice.

**"A letter?," repeated Professor McGonagall faintly,sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? **(The hall snickered as Alice turned a deep red.) **These people will never understand him! He'll be famous- a legend- I wouldn't be suprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future- there will be books written about Harry- every child in our world will know his name!"**

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember!Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all of that until he is ready to take it?"**

"I'll have to agree on that one, knowing who his father is," Lily said ruffling James hair. "but couldn't you at least find someone who dosen't hate magic?"

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, then said, "Yes- yes, you're right, of course**

"Probably thinking about how Prongs is such a stuck up prat," Sirius said with a teasing grin. James shoved him playfully.

**But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

**"Hagrid is bringing him."**

**"You think it-wise-to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore. **(The game keeper blushed here)

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He dose tend to- what was that?" **

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up to the sky- and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

"I want one!," yelled Sirius.

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild- long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

**"Hagrid," Dumbledore said, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get the motorcycle?"**

**"Borrowed it Professor Dumbledore, sir, "said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

"Yes it's mine!"

"Shut it Pads!"

**"No problems were there?"**

**"No, sir- the house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol." **(Many of the girls cooed here)

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent foward over the bundle of blankets. Inside just visible, was a baby boy fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

**"Is that where-?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes, said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if I could I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of London underground. **("Ewww TMI," said a muggleborn first year.) **Well- give him here, Hagrid- we'd better get this over with." Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned towards the Dursley house.**

**"Could I- could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must be a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"I take offense to that!," exclaimed Sirius while his three friends were trying to contain their laughter which they were failing at. The rest of the hall looked confused on why Sirius would take offense to that. "Why would you take offense to that Sirius?," Regulus asked. Peter, Remus, and James stopped laughing and were now glaring at Sirius for the mess up. "Ummm... well I'm a great fan of dogs and I don't like it when they get hurt," explained Sirius hoping Regulus would by it and the rest of the school. Regulus nodded but still looked suspious.

**"Shhh!" hissed Prfessor McGonagall. "you'll wake the Muggles!"**

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burrying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it- Lily and James dead- an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles-"**

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took out a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, then came back to the other two. **("He left my son on the doorstep!," exclaimed James and Lily.) **For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

**"Well," said Dumbledore finnaly. "that's that. We have no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall-Professor Dumbledore, sir." Wiping his streaming eyes on his sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

**"Good luck, Harry," he murmered. He turned on his heel with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over in his blankets without waking up**(Enter cooing) **One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't possibly know that at this very moment, all over the country were holding up glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter- the boy who lived!"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Authors note:Yaaaaay this chapter is finnaly finnished! Amen! I hoped you guys liked this chapter because I almost gave up on this when my cat jumped up on my laptop and made the chapter close out before I could save it! Stupid cat Grrrr... I don't know when the next update will be,probably about next week if I can get through with my summer I hoped everyone had a great 4th of July! Till next time bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Ok here's the next chapter! Yaaaay again! This time the words shouldn't be missing or clumpt together because I think I finnaly figured out how to stop that! So I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Unfortunatly,it wasn't my great idea.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter three: The Vanishing Glass

Remus closed the book and looked up. "That's end to the chapter. Who would like to read next?" No one raised their hand as they were still thinking over on what happened in the last chapter. Professors McGonagall and sprout and Madam Pomfrey had tear tracks down their cheeks and were dabbing a handkerchief on their eyes. One student in peculiar was close to crying too.

Severus couldn't believe what he had heard. To say he was shocked and hurt would be an understatement. When the wolf had read out that Lily,_his_ Lily,was dead right then and there he wanted to throw himself off the Astronomy Tower. One of his housemates,Nott,had muttered good ridence which had infuriated him more. It took all his will power to not just curse him to Hell for saying that about his beautiful Lily. Then there was the fact that James-Bloody-Potter would end up winning Lily's heart. _He dosen't deserve her_,he thought glaring at the back of his head._ I have been her friend ever since we were little! I should be the one that wins her heart not that arrogant toerag!_ But a little voice in the back of his head said otherwise. _You don't deserve her either,_the voice whispered._ You're the one who said that fowl name to her back in fifth year. And lets face it,what can you give her? You're a poor boy with nothing to give her but your love which she won't return back ever since the incident._ This was true. Ever since that day Lily never forgave him. Potter is well off and can give her stuff that he never could. Looking at the Gryffindor table he saw Lily messing up Potter's hair even more. Well if she happy with him,why take away her happiness. With that thought he started listening to what was going on.

Remus looked around at his friends. "Do one of you guy's want to read?,"he asked. Sirius saw that no one was really raising their hand to read so he said,"I'll read! After all this is about Prongslet!" And with that,he took the book out of Remus' hand and opened to the next chapter. But before he could read out the chapter title a bright flash of light went out through the hall and another note fell onto Dumbledore's lap. He picked up the note and read for the hall to hear,

"'Dear Hogwarts students and staff,

I am sorry but I forgot to send some people to read with you. What with trying to get these books to the past I totally forgot that I was suppose to send people who should also change their future since everyone in the hall will get to. Some of these people you won't like (Talking to a certain Gryffindor) but please refrain from too much violence or any name calling. The people who will be coming will appear once this letter is finnished. Thank you.

-TRL

Once the last part was finnished, a bright flash of light once again covered the hall. Once everyones eyes ajusted again everyone turned to see...

"Mum,Dad," said both Sirius and James. One with shock the other with digust. Then another bright flash and there stood Arthur and Molly (Prewett) Weasley and William (6), Charlie (4), and the new member Percy.

Fabian and Gideon Prewett both stood when they saw their older sister and her family, and greeted them and told them of what was happening. Soon another note was sent to Dumbledore and he cleard his throat to get eveyones attention.

'" The Potters, Blacks, and Weasley Family all deserve to know what happens in these books as they concern their family also. I know not many people will like some people being and to please try not to kill each other. With that note please explain of what happened in the first chapter to the families and continue on reading. Good luck.

And so Dumbledore began to explain to the families of what was going on and what had happened in the first chapter. The Blacks' were disgusted with the muggles that they were reading. The families got shocked faces when they were told that Voldemort was defeated and by a mere baby, the Potters' grandson at that. had cried when she heard that her only son and daughter-in-law were killed and had ran to the Gryffindor table and gave James and Lily a bear hug. While had gone very pale and also gave James and Lily a hug, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Once Dumbledore was done explaining the chapter, he suggested that they go and sit and could continue reading the story. The Potters' and the Weasleys' sat at the Gryffindor table while the Blacks' went over to the Slytherine table and sat down by their youngest son, Regulus. After everyone was settled down again, Sirius picked up the book and read the chapter title.

**"Chapter two: The Vanishing Glass"**

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all.**

"How could your house not change at all?" asked . "With James here our house changes three times a week." The hall tried to hide their laughter at the blush that was creeping onto James cheeks. Severus smirked as this happened. Oh how he loved revenge for every embarassing moment that the Marauders had caused him. Hopefully Potters mother will be telling some embarassing tales for the whole hall to hear. Yes revenge was sweet.

**The sun rose on the same tidy front garden and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when the fateful news reaport about the owls.** **Only the photographs on the mantlepiece really showed how much time had really passed. Ten years ago, there had been a lot of pictures of what looked liked a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets-but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blonde boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too.**

"Hey maybe one of us took him or something," said Peter.

**Yet Harry Potter was still there,**("Nevermind.") **asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.**

Both Lily and Severus wince at that. They had heard Petunia's shrill voice more than enough times to know that it was not pleasent.

**"Up! Get up! Now!"**

**Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again.**

**"Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove.**

"How can Harry hear the stove all the way from his room?", Remus asked with narrowed eyes. What with being a werewolf he had good hearing but he couldn't hear all the way into the kitchen from his room.

**He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it.**

"My bike!" Sirius exclaimed. He stood up and pumped a fist in the air showing his excitment. Walburga and Orion just stared at their eldest son in distaste. They couldn't belive of what Sirius had become. They had worked very hard to get Sirius to understand that Muggles and Mudbloods were filth and no one of their family would associate with them. Now he hangs out with half-bloods, Blood-tratiors, and Mudbloods. They didn't understand what they did wrong with him.

**He had a funny feeling that he had the same dream before. His aunt was back outside his door.**

**"Are you up yet?" she demanded. **("Give him time to wake up!" exclaimed seventh year Hufflepuff, Amos Diggory.) **"Nearly",said Harry.**

**"Well get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. **( "They made him cook?" asked Amelia Bones angrily.) **And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

Both James and Sirius groaned.

"It's the whales birthday," James explained to the people giving him and Sirius weird looks. "He probably gets more spoiled on his birthday and Harry has to watch him get everything he wants as Harry more than likely gets nothing."

**Harry groaned.**

**"What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.**

"He didn't say anything!" both Lily and her friend Dorcas Meadows shouted. Dorcas couldn't belive that Lily's sister could be like this to her own nephew. Sure Dorcas had heard rants about Petunia from Lily over the years but she couldn't believe that she would be cold to a child like that.

**"Nothing, nothing..." Dudley's birthday-how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed **( "Just as messy as his father" Sirius said.) **and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders because the cuboard under the stairs was full of them and that is where they slept.**

"THEY MADE HIM SLEEP IN A CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS?" The Marauders, Lily, The Potters and Molly screamed together. Lily turned towards the headmaster and started to get up to tell him off when James knew Lily's temper and wouldn't put anybody in that position.

"Lily calm down. I'm not any happier than you, but we can't just go and yell our heads off at the Dumbledore. Don't forget that we can change this."

"You're right James" Lily said suprised that James could think rationally. It was one of those things that you didn't know about him, she thought. Lily looked into his warm hazel eyes and saw the sadness glistening in them. She could imagine what was going on in his head because she was feeling the same way. Yes, they would change this and make she that their baby would never live the life that he would be leading.

Across the table, Charlus and Dorea Potter were seeing red. It was terrible for them to hear that their only son and Daughter-in-law would be dead, but to hear that their little grandson was being neglected by his own family. If these Dursley's were his only living relatives then that meant that they were dead also. Otherwise they would have immediatly gotten custody of him.

**When he was dressed he went down t[he hall to the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all of Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he had wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike.**

"What exactly are those things?" a pureblooded Hufflepuff asked. Immediatly Muggleborns explained the weird objects to them and their uses. The Purebloods and some Half-bloods tried to put this all in their brains but they still didn't really understand. Walburga and Orion sneered at all the Muggle lovers. They couldn't care less of their stupid inventions.

**Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise-unless of course it involved punchig somebody.**

"That better not mean Harry," James said with a dark look in his eyes.

**Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry, but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it but he was very fast.**

"At least there's that," Peter said hoping to calm his friend down.

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age.**

"Nope," Sirius said, popping the 'P'. "Those are the Potter genes. Don't worry little Prongslet James had the same thing when he was your age. But he outgrew that around about fourth and fifth year."

"Sirius you do realize that you are talking to a book, right?"

"Shut it Moony."

**He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes.**

"Just like James," Charlus and Dorea said together smiling at James.

"With Lily's eyes," James said, starring into the beautiful bright emeralds that held so much emotion. How he loved those eyes. Out of all the extrodinary things about Lily, it was her unique eyes that he loved the most. They weren't a common dull, green with some blue between them, but a pure green. There was hardly anyone with those types of eyes.

**He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. The only thing Harry liked about his own appearence was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. He had had it for as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it.**

**"In the car crash when your parents died," she had said. "And don't ask questions."**

"DIED IN A CAR CRASH? Petunia lied to Harry that we died in a car crash! At least have the heart to say that we were murdered. To me it sounded like she said we were drunk or something!"

Lily sat down again after her outburst. She couldn't help it, this was her sister they were talking about. Her own flesh and blood treating her son that way. She was starting to think that Harry probably didn't know his own mother and father's name. With that thought she couldn't help shedding a few tears. It must be awful to be lied to about your parents death.

To say Sirius was mad would be an understatment. He didn't understand where he, Remus, and Peter were in this book. If something had happened to them, then Harry would really have no one to love him. And if they were alive in the book he had better have a good reason as to why none of the rest of the Marauders had taken him.

_**Don't ask questions- **_**that was the first rule for a quite life at the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.**

**"Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of morning greeting.**

_Not going to work_, most of the school thought. They knew that Potter's hair was untaimable and that combing it would be useless.

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, butit made no difference, his hair simply grew that way- all over the place.**

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudey looked like a baby angel- Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

Laughter rang through out the hall. Even some of the Slytherines cracked a smile.

"Oh man," Mary said, wiping away a tear. "That sounds like something Lily would say. Cheeky brat!"

**Harry put the plates of eggs and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.**

**"Thirty-six", he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."**

"You have got to be kidding me," Sirius said. "Even Regulus dosen't get that many presents for his birthday." Walburga, Orion, and Regulus glared at him, but this did not phase Sirius because he was used to such looks from his family that way. That was until he ran away durring summer. He woundered if they even missed him. Probably not.

Over at the Slytherine table Walburga and Orion were thinking about their eldest son. The truth was that they cared deeply for Sirius. They won't admit this, even to themselves but when Sirius had ran away that last summer, something inside of them had broken. Walburga and Orion had so many times threatened Sirius that they would disown him if he didn't see the errors of his ways. And when he actually left, it hit them that they would most likely would never hear or see him ever again. That was until they were popped into reading about the future. Their future. Orion woundered briefly if there was a way to change of what disaster would come to his family. Maybe by reading these books he would find a way to get Sirius back to them.

**"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy."**

"What is he? Three?" said Davey Gudgeon from the Ravenclaw table.

**"Alright thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**

"Don't choke," Molly and Lily fretted.

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you two presents while we're out today. How's that, Popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?"**

"That is not how you deal with that situation!" shouted most of the girl population.

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finnaly he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty...thirty..."**

"Merlin this kid can't even count!" James exclaimed.

**"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

**"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "Alright then." Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**

"He encourages that type of behavior!"

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unrap the racing bike, a video camera, a romote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back looking both angry and worried. "Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg has broken her leg. She can't take him." she jerked her head in Harry's direction.** (" He has a name.")

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry'ss heart gave a leap.**

"That's not normal. He should probably have that checked out," said fifth year Ravenclaw, Xenophilius Lovegood. No one bothered to correct him about it being a figure of speech. Everyone knew that he was a weird person always going on about all these stuff that didn't exsist. When they asked for proof that whatever it was exsisted he would say, "Proof that it dosen't exsist." It was no good trying to convince him to think anything otherwise.

**Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at Photographs of all the cats she has ever owned.**

Sirius shuddered at the mention of looking at cats all day long. James, Remus, and Peter gave Sirius a knowing look.

**"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself that it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.**

"Harry," scolded both Lily and Dorea at the same time. They both looked at each other in surprise and then broke into smiles.

**"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested. "Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."**

**The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there- or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand him, like a slug. "What about whats-her-name- Yvonne?"**

"Ugh, she's still friends with that women," Lily said with disgust. "All she dose is tell gossip and try's to get any and every cute guy she sees. She actually went into my room once and started trowing out my clothes because she thought they were all out of fashion."

"Well in fashion or out of it," James said. "I think you look great in everything. If you wore the most raggest, ugliest clothes in the world, you would still look stunning and everyone would try and copy the look for themselves. Better yeat I think I'd like you best without clothes," he whispered the last part. Lily smacked his head but couldn't help but smile.

**"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia. "You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on the television for a change and maybe have a go on Dudley's computer). Aunt Petunia looked as though she had just swallowed a lemon. "And come back to find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

"He's not going to blow up the house!" Lily snarled angrily. She couldn't believe her sister would do this. She was taking out all the jelousy and anger of herself out onto and innocent child who deserved nothing of it. Oh Petunia was so going to get it when she got back home.

**"I won't blow up the house," Harry said, but they weren't listening.**

The hall started laughing at the blushing Lily. Severus couldn't help smiling a little. Maybe the Potter Spawn wasn't just a reincarnation of his father. There must be some Lily in there somewhere as she and her book son said the same thing. He woundered briefly if he would show up in the books somewhere. Probably not since this was all about Potter Jr.

**"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly," ...and leave him in the car..."**

"He's not a dog!" exclaimed Marlene.

"Still take offense to that," Sirius tried say quietly, but since everyone was listening and was quiet, a couple of heads turned to look at him again. What was with him and taking offense whenever a dog was mentioned badly? Oh well they would try to figure it out later.

**"That car is new, he's not sitting in it alone..."**

"Yes worry about the car, not the little boy who sits in there suffocating!" Alice said sarcasticly.

**Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact he wasn't really crying- it had been years since he'd really cried- but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

"What a brat!" Sirius, Walburga, Orion, and Regulus exclaimed together. Suprised, they starred at each other not saying anything. Walburga and Orion suddenly felt a great leap in their heart. If Sirius was starting to think like them then there might be a chance that they could have him back.

**"Dinky Duddydums,**

There was laughter around the hall. Sirius and James were laughing the hardest because now they were rolling on the floor. Some Slytherins were laughing also and if you looked closely enough you could see a small smile on Walburga and Orions faces.

"Oh man" James said through chuckles. He got up from the floor and helped Sirius up and sat back down from where they had fallen. "That has to be the most embarassing nick name a mother could give their kid. If it wasn't Dudley I would totally feel bad for him."

"Oh I don't know James," Sirius said rather loudly with a devious smirk on his face. "I've heard some good ones your mother has called you." James stopped chuckling and a little patch of red came onto his cheeks. "I don't know what you mean Padfoot." Everyone was now listening to the little exchange with amusement.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about. What about Jimbo and Jamie?" Giggling broke through the hall as James face flushed with embarassment.

"Don't forget Jimmy-Jam, Sirius."

"Mum!"

Laughter was now broke out as Ja- I mean, Jimmy-Jam put his hands in his arms to escape the looks he would more than probably get. Lily was laughing along with everyone else. Maybe she would use some of these cute nicknames on him. Across to the Slytherin table, Severus was smirking. This would be good for teasing Potter. But one look at Lily he knew she woundn't like that idea. She was already looking at Potter with love in those beautiful eyes that use to look at him that way. He sighed. Hopefully these books would help him to get his Lily back in his life again.

**don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him. "I... don't... want... him... t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge fake sobs. "He always sp- spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.**

**Just then the doorbell rang- "Oh good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically- and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat.**

"Whats wrong with rats?" Peter said offensively. People were now starring at the fourth Marauder with a questioning look. Seeing the looks James jumped in before Wormtail could make another mistake because knowing him he would more than likely give more clues as to why they were offended for certain animals.

"He had a pet rat once and it had died a couple years ago and he really misses him." People took the explination but Regulus had a questioning look on his face. He was sure that the Marauders were hiding something but what it was he wasn't sure what it was yet.

**He was the one who held peoples arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

"Yes because you can't cry in front of your friends" Sirius said sarcasticly. Then on a serious note (no pun intended) "Only true friends will not laugh at you for crying in front of them. A friend will cover for you but a real friend will sit next to you in detention and say, "that was so worth it." Sirius said the last part smiking.

"Everyone," James said in an announcers voice. " Padfoot's words of wisdom." Everyone began to laugh at the two Marauders antics. It was obvious that the Marauders were much closer friends than anyone thought. Some people thought that they were just a gang but no they were much more to each other.

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't belive his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. **(Lily smiled sadly at that.) **His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.**

**"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy- any funny business, anything at all- and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas." **("He better not!" shouted Lily and James.) **"I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "Honestly.." But Uncle Vernon didn't belive him. No one ever did.**

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen. Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair f kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she had left "to hid that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who had spent a sleepless night imaging school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses. Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheard it off.**

"Potter hair," James and Charlus said proudly while Dorea said it with annoyence. Try as she might but she couldn't get her two men to get their hair to lie flat and they refused to let her cut it. " It would look stupid if it was short!" they had said.

**Harry had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.**

"You can't lock a child in a cupboard for something he didn't have control over!" Molly said, the mother tiger coming out of her. She coundn't imagine anyone doing that to a child.

"Stupid horse," Bill said. Charlie started to giggle uncontrolably. Fabian and Gideon both smiled down at their nephews fondly. They wished that they could spend more time with them but they still had two more years of school left.

**Another time, Aunt Petunia, had been trying to force him into a revoulting old sweater of Dudley's ( brown with orange puff balls) **(Here most of the fashionable girls turned green at the discreption.) **The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finnaly it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.**

Walburga and Orion sneered at the stupid Muggle women. Magic was dancing right in front of her face and completly ignores it. It goes to show you how far Muggles would go to ignore magic.

**On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on top of the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's suprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney.**

"Wow Harry apprated?" James asked in awe.

"No I think he just flew," Lily said with a thoughtful look. "I did the same thing when I was little." Lily remembered that day when she had jumped off the swings and had stayed up longer than was nessicary. She smiled at the thought of her son flying as she did when she was little. Another thing they had in common.

**The Dursley's had recived a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them that Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he had tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump.**

"Ok on the list to change," James said. "Teach Harry to lie better. That was really sad excuse for a lie."

"You will not teach my son/grandson to lie!"

"Ok ok sheesh! But what if Harry comes to a life or death situation and has to lie to save himself? Then what is he going to do if he can't lie?"

"I have a feeling that you just jinxed it, Prongs."

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong. **( "He just jinxed it." ) **It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage smelling living room. While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: People at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning it was motorcycles.**

"Keep talking about Pup that way, Muggle, and I'll give you something to really complain about," Sirius said looking like a true Black with the way he was glaring at the book in front of him. Walburga, Orion, and Regulus just stared at Sirius in shock. The way he was looking at the book, he looked just like Orion whenever he was mad. Sure he had always looked liked Orion, but if it weren't for the age difference he could have been twins.

**"... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.**

**"I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."**

Lily groaned. Turning to James she said, "He gets that from you. I would never have said that in front of them."

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!" Dudley and Piers sniggered.**

**"I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream." But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was a dream or even a cartoon- they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.**

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van asked what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop.**

"Yum I love those," Lily said with a dreamy look in her eyes. James smiled at her and put that information down in his memory. Maybe he could make her some.

**It wasn't bad either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.**

"Oh man," Remus said. "Prongs I love your kid's imagination!" He wiped a tear of mirth away fro his eyes.

**Harry had te best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him. They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finnish the first.**

**Harry felt, afterward, thathe should have known it was all too good to last.**

"Yup Harry jinxed it."

**After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass,all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisionous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can- but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact it was fast asleep. Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, starring at the glistening brown coils.**

**"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon rapped on the glass smartly **( "Only thing he'll do smartly," said Sirius.) **with his knuckles but the snake just snoozed on.**

**"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't be surprised if it had died of bordom itself- no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cuboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house.**

"He's comparing his life to a snakes?" James said with sadness laced in his voice. " He's trying to convince himself that he has it better. He's not suppose to sleep in a cupboard and get locked in there all the time." Lily looked at James with a sad expression on her face. We'll change this, she told herself. But she couldn't help but feel as if it would be more easier said than done.

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were leveled with Harry's. **_**It winked.**_

"Um snakes can't wink. They don't have eyelids," Amelia said from the Hufflepuff table.

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked too. The snake jabbed its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: **_**I get that all the time.**_

**"I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure if the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying."**

**The snake nodded vigorously.**

"Harry's a Parselmouth?" James asked shocked. "How could that be? No one in my family has been a Parselmouth." He said the last part to his parents, who were just as shocked. Lily turned to James and said in a scolding tone, "James I know you have a thing for going against wizards who have that kind of ability but this is our son and I don't care what you think, but I love him." She finnished in a rush before James could interrupt him. She knew James was against anyone who did dark magic and it was rumored that Parselmouths would turn out to be dark wizards, just like Voldemort.

James stared at Lily in shock. Did she really think that he would go against his own son? "No Lily I am not gonna go against my own son. I am just suprised because there are no Parselmouths in my family and your Muggleborn and I'm just woundering how that could be."

Up at the Staff table, Dumbledore was stroking his beard thoughtfully. He had an idea as to why the young Potter could have the ability. Of course it was only a hunch. First he needed more clues and hints to see if what it is as he feared it could be.

**"Where do you come from anyway?" Harry asked. The snake jabbed its tail at the little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it. Boa Constrictor, Brazil. "Was it nice there?" The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on. "Oh, I see- so you've never been to Brazil?"**

"Prongs, your son is talking to a snake about Brazil," Sirius said with a mischivious smirk. "We should do that in public sometime this summer. It would be funny to see peoples faces if they were to see us talking to a snake about Brazil." James, Remus, and Peter laughed while Lily just rolled her eyes.

**As the snake shook its head, a deafining shout behind Harry made them both jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T **_**BELIEVE**_** WHAT ITS DOING!"**

**Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could. "Out of the way you," he said punching Harry in the ribs.**

"Hey!" screamed most of the hall. They couldn't believe that someone could be that cruel as to punch someone ( much less your family ) just to see a snake. Walburga sniffed angrily. _These Muggles are such beast_, she thought scathingly. _They think they are superior to them! Well they had another thing coming!They cannot treat a wizard child that way even if the boy is a Half- Blood. _

**Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened- one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.**

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constictor's tank had vanished.**

Everyone was gobsmacked. That was some powerful accidentle magic. A lot of wizards and witches had trouble doing vanishing spells, but a kid could do it was pretty powerful.

**The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits. As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come... Thanksss, amigo."**

"At least it was polite," Peter said.

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock. "But the glass," he kept saying, "Where did the glass go?"**

"It probably went to Brazil," Sirius laughed. "Vanished objects have to go somewhere, so it probably went to Brazil since it was the last place Harry was thinking of."

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had nearly tried to squeezed him to death. But worse of all, at least for Harry, was Piers was calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"**

"Git. He knew that would get Harry in trouble."

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go- cupboard- stay- no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had run and get him a large brandy.**

"He better not starve my son/grandson/godson!"

"Who said you were the godfather, Sirius?"

"Well remember that pack that we made in fourth year?"

"Harry's doomed."

**Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was an dhe couldn't be sure if the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.**

"No child should have to sneak in their own home for food," Arthur Weasley said angrily as Molly was starring the book with a look that wouldd put anyone six feet under.

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he was a baby and his parents had died in that car crash.**

"We didn't die in a car crash!" Lily and James exclaimed. The rest of the hall looked angry at the Dursleys for lying to Harry about such a thing.

**He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memories in the long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead.**

"Harry survived the killing curse?" someone from the back of the hall exclaimed. Then the hall was in silent shock. It was unheard of for someone to survive the killing curse. There was no shield blocking it.

"Thats impossible!" Regulus said. "No one can survive it! That's why its called the killing curse. How can an infant survive that?" There was wave of voices throughout the hall as Regulus said this. How did a baby survive when so many other witches and wizards were killed under Voldemorts hand? It made them wounder how really powerful Potter Jr. is.

"James your kid is totally AWESOME!" Sirius yelled out the last part.

"I know," he replied with a smile on his face.

**This, he suppose, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all.** ( Here James and Lily felt their heart clench painfully. )** His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family.**

"Where the bloody Hell are we?" Sirius exclaimed suddenly. "Why aren't one of us there for him?" He explained when he got some questioning looks from the tables arund him. "If I am his godfather, which more than likely I am, then why haven't I taken him? Or Remus or Pete?"

"I don't know Padfoot," James said slowly. In a whisper he leaned foward towards Sirius so no one could hear them except for Remus who was next to him. "But I don't think Remus could take him with his... furry little problem and I don't know about you and Wormtail as to where you are. But don't kill yourself for not going and getting Harry."

"Hmpf I had better have a good reason as to why I don't take Harry away. I'm only mentioned once in this book and that was only because I helped Harry get to those animals."

**Yet sometimes he thought ( or maybe hoped ) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too.**

"Ha! Strange strangers!"

**A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild looking old woman dressed allin green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without another word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.**

"They're confusing him. He's probably thinking that he's hulucinating," said Marlene.

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody likeed to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

"Thats the end of the chapter," Sirius said putting down the book.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and everyone gave him his attention. "Since it is getting rather late and I see some of our younger years are starting to nod off, I believe we wrap it off for the night. If you would all please head back to your dormitries and have a good nights sleep. We shall meet back here around nine 0' clock to read some more. And if I could have our guest to come up here please and I shall show them to their sleeping quarters. Thank you."

The Blacks, Potters and the Weasleys all made their way up to the head table. Bill and Charlie were in their fathers arms since they had fallen asleep half way through the chapter and Molly carried a sleeping Percy. After James and Sirius said their good nights to Charlus and Dorea they went off with the rest of the Marauders and Lily to their dorms. Leaving as Walburga and Orion to stare after their son who had seen the whole exchange. Sirius was suppose to tell them good night not the Potters. With a sigh they left to go to their quarters which Dumbledore said they could sleep for the reading. After saying goodnight to Regulus, they went to their destination, got into bed thinking how their family went so wrong.

**Yes nother chapter done! I hope ya'll like this one I worked really hard on this one! I spent some time looking up information about the Marauders era characters. I don't know when the next will be up beacause school is going to be coming up soon. I hope you enjoyed reading this as I did writing it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: I'm alive! Oh my gosh its been so long since I was on here! I know the last time I updated was in July and it is now the end of Janurary, please don't kill me! I've been working on this chapter for a while now, I meant to finnish this chapter on Sunday but I got the stomach bug that my brother gave me so now here it is! I hope it is as good as the others! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... at all...**

Chapter four: The Letters From No One

The sun rose bright and early upon Hogwarts castle the next day. The Marauders plus Lily, Marlene, Alice, and Mary made their way down with the rest of the school to continue reading the they finnaly reached the great hall everyone was already sitting down and eating their breakfest. Lily and James went and sat next to his parents on one side of the table while the rest of the marauders sat on the other side. Marlene, Alice, and Mary sat at the table next to them.

"Good morning mum," James said. "Mornin' dad."

"Good morning,son," they both said in unusion and sipped their coffee.

"That was weird," Lily said. James smiled down at Lily and shook his head. "They're always doing that. It's a bit funny, really. Padfoot's always saying that they plan it or something." Just before Lily could reply, Dumbledore stood to his feet and everyone went silent.

"We shall start the next chapter now. You may continue eating as the book is being read. Who would like to read?"

Alice raised her hand. " I would." Dumbledore floated the book to her and she flipped to the right page where they had left off. **"Chapter three: The Letters From No One"**

"How could you get a letter from no one?" Sirius asked out of nowhere. Everyone internally groaned. They wanted to read the chapter already and he was preventing them to do so. "Maybe if you let Alice read then maybe you'll know," Remus said through gritted teeth. It was almost his time of the month and he was getting agitated. Sensing this, Sirius shut his mouth and kept quiet.

**The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest- ever punishment. By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.**

"That's horrible!" Exclaimed a 6th year Hufflepuff. " I hope that whale apologized but I highly doubt it."

**Harry was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcom, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader.**

"Yes that totally makes sense. Take the most idiotic person and put them as the leader," Sirius said sacastically. "But then it probably wouldn't make much of a difference if they're all stupid." The hall laughed at Sirius' remark.

**The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport: Harry Hunting**

"You better not touch my son Dursley," James growled. The rest of the Potters and Lily started to throw dirty looks at the book as if it were Dudley. Sirius looked between Alice, who was holding the book, and the Potters' and said, "You do realize that you are glaring at a book, right?" Hearing this, the Potters all grumbled and continued to listen.

**This was why Harry spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where he could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came he would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley. Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings.**

"Who would name a school Smeltings?! The names these stupid muggles come up with!" exclaimed seventh year Bellatrix Black(soon to be Lestrange). Most of the Slytherin table was consumed in laughter. Sirius wanting to egg on his cousin stood up and said back, "Well cousin Bella, who names a wizarding school Hogwarts? The name sounds like a horribly acned pig! The names we wizards come up with!"

Bellatrix was fuming. "How dare you say that muggles are better than us!" Sirius, who was still standing, simply said, "Well, if you think about it, if we both come up with stupid things then we must both think the same things, which makes us all equal."

Before Bellatrix could reply Walburga spoke up. "Enough of this! Both of you sit down and be quiet!" Bellatrix immediatly did as she was told and sat down quietly. Sirius on the other hand did not. "You can't tell me what to do. I'll stand here if I want to!" Orion spoke up. "You will do as you are told," he said in his most dangerous voice. "Sorry can't hear you from way over there!" Sirius said, still standing up. Remus looked between the two fauding family and said to Sirius, "Sit down already Padfoot, or we won't continue the chapter." Sirius gave Remus a mock glare and with a humph, sat back down. "Just so you know I'm sitting down because I wanted to not because you told me to!"

"Sure Padfoot whatever you say," said Peter. Peter barley ducked in time when a goblet flew over his head from where Sirius was sitting. "Shut up," Sirius said smirking.

**Piers Polkiss was going there,too. Harry on the otherhand, was going to Stonewall High, the local public school. Dudley thought this was very funny.**

**"They stuff peoples heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told Harry. "Want to come upstairs and practice?"**

**"No thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilets never had as anything horrible as having your head down it- it might be sick" Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he had said.**

The Marauders were laughing their butts off after the last paragraph. Clutching his stomach, James wiped a tear from his eye and said, "That's defianatly a Lily remark right there! That's my boy!"

Lily blushed at James remark about her. A couple of days ago, she would have hexed James into the next century had he said that. And she was blushing like mad! It felt like ages since she and James got together when in reality it had only been a day. She thought about Harry and her heart clenched. She couldn't believe all that had happened to him. From losing them to living with her awful sister. Lily looked up at James and smiled. Together they would make everything alright.

**One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to but him his Smelting uniform, leaving Harry at Mrs. Figg's. Mrs. Figg wasn't as bad as usual. It turned out that she had broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, and didn't seem as quite fond of them as she was before. She let Harry watch television and gave him a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she had had it for several years.**

There was a loud gasp from the Gryffindor table and the hall turned towards the noise. Remus Lupin was sitting there with a look of shock and horror on his face. Everyone was confused until the rest of the marauders started to comfort him.

"It's ok Remus I'm sure she didn't intended for the chocolate to taste that way."

"Yeah Moony, here have some of my left over Honeydukes chocolate."

"How bout after this chapter we go to Honeydukes," James whispered to Remus. Remus gave a little nod of his head and started to relax. The hall was still looking at him as if he was crazy. Sirius, see this, explained.

"Sorry about that everyone. Our pal Remus here has a bit of an obsession for chocolate as some might already know. And to him, leaving chocolate around and spoiling it is pratically a sin to him."

"It is a sin."

"Shut up Moony, I'm talking. Anyway sorry for the interuption. Please continue with the book now."

**That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand- new uniform. Smelting boys wore maroon tailcoats **(Here most of the female population screwed their face in digust) **orange knicker- bockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. They also carried knobby sticks, used for hitting each other while the teacher wasn't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later in life.**

"How is that supposed to be good training?!" exclaimed Molly Weasley. Arthur went and put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "That is not how you teach children! You don't teach them to hit each other! That could lead them to abusing their peers or worse mistreating his or her future families!" Fabian and Gideon slowly scotted away from their sister. When she was mad, well, you better hope you are not in her line of fire.

Orion and Walburga were astonished that muggles would encourage their children to hit each other. And Sirius woundered why they hated muggle filth. They were obviously no good and should be left to live in their own scum. Orion looked over where his eldest son was and his eyes were shown with sorrow for a brief second before it was gone. Maybe this book will open his sons eyes and see how horrible muggles are and come back to them. But he doubt he would come back because of the look of rebellion when he had looked in his direction.

**As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and siad she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown up. Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh.**

The Prewett twins and the Marauders were already guffawing once the paragraph was done. Sirius was actually on the floor rolling around. James, Remus, and Peter were trying to control their laughter and after they were all calm and Sirius was back in his seat, they coninued with a occasional chuckle.

**There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Harry went in for breakfeast.**

"I see Petunia still has no talent in the kitchen. Or in anything at all," Lily added. Severus mentally chuckled. Oh how manytimes he had come over to Lily's house to smell a horrible stench coming from their kitchen. Severus sighed. He really missed her and now there was no chance for him to win her heart.

**It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. the tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in grey water.**

James scrunched up his nose in disgust. "I hope your sister realizes that dirty rags are not edible," James said to Lily. She looked up at James and said, "I don't know what goes through that horse- like head of hers." Dorea and Charles smiled at the two of them. They were made for each other. They had heard a bunch of stuff from James over the years about the lovely Lily. They were just happy that their son had ended up with the girl he loved.

**"What's this?" he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did whenever he asked a question. "Your new school uniform," she said.**

"Thats his NEW uniform?" Lily asked with distaste laced in her voice. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but a NEW uniform does not look like dirty rags floating in gray water!" She said this with malace in her voice towards her book- sister. She couldn't believe that her own sister would do this to her innocent child. Sure Petunia was upset and horrid towards _her_, but taking it out on _her child_ was another thing. She promised that once she got home for the summer she would expieriment every hex, charm, and jinx she knew on her sister.

**Harry looked in the bowl again. "Oh," he said. "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."**

"Don't try sarcasm on her, Harry," Lily said to the book. "Your aunt wouldn't know sarcasm if it danced the marcarana naked in front of her."

"Lily you do realize that you are talking to a book, right?" Sirius asked with a smirk. He quickly ducked when the firery redhead flung her potions book at the dog animagus.

"Shut up Black, you would too if you were reading about your own children."

"I don't plan on having children, Evans. I'm more of a free being when it comes to women."

"You mean a womenizer?"

"Shut it Prongs no one asked you."

**"Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dying some of Dudley's old clothes gray for you. It'll look just like everyone's once I've finnished." Harry seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue. He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High- like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably.**

The hall snickered at the Potter boy's vivid imagination. It was obvious that Harry had gotten that gene from his mother.

**Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell of Harry's new uniform.**

"Ugh here comes tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber," Sirius said earning giggles from most of the female population. He winked at a couple of the ladies that caught his eye. James rolled his eyes at his friends antics.

**Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.**

"I hope he doesn't take it to the bathroom," stated Walburga. Sirius, without thinking said, "Ew that is disgusting." Then he realized that he had actually agreed with his mother on something and turned his head to the side so that he didn't face his family. Walburga's heart ached when Sirius had turned away from his family. She couldn't explained how she felt, but she knew that she did miss her eldest son. It was obvious that Orion and Regulus did too. She remebered the night he ran away and she had blown off his name on the family tree. After a couple of days, the family had gone into chaos and depression. Sometimes, when she was alone in the house she would sneak to Sirius old room and go through the things he had left behind. Sometimes she woundered if Sirius ever missed them.

**They heard the click of the mail slot on the flop of letters on the doormat. "Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his newspaper.**

"You mean the walrus is actually making the pig do something?!" James shouted in suprise. The girls in the Hall giggled at his remark and threw flirty glances at him through their false lashes. Lily seeing this, threw some dirty glances back at them and held James hand under the table. James gave a reasuring squeeze.

**"Make Harry get it."**

**"Get the mail Harry."**

**"Make Dudley get it."**

**"Poke him with your smelting stick Dudley."**

**Harry dodged the smelting stick and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernons sister Marge, who was vactaioning on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and- **_**a letter for Harry.**_** Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twaging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his life, had written to him. Who would? He had no friends, no other relatives **(Here Dorea and Charles were crestfallen that their grandson never met them) **he didn't belong to the library, so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:**

**Mr. H. Potter**

**The Cupboard under the stairs**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

**The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald green ink. There was no stamp. Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a wax purple seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion**

Here the Marauders all stood up cheering and dancing around. Soon the rest of Gryffindor house was cheering along. Fabian and Gideon were standing on their seats shouting: "Where dwell the brave at heart!" Professor McGonagall sent her house a stern look but couldn't help the little smile that played at her lips.

**an eagle,**

Soon the Ravenclaw table was cheering also, but a little less enthuiasticly than the Gryffindors.

**A badger**

The hufflepuff table roared with cheers just as much as the Gryffindors. Professor Sprout smiled fondly down at her house.

**and a snake **

Here none of the Slytherins even applauded their own house. They weren't childish enough to do that! Sirius stared at the Slytherin table. "You guys are party- poopers," he stated.

**surrounding a large letter H.**

**"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.**

"That was a joke?"

**Harry went back to the kitchn, still staring at his letter. He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope.**

"Wait! Don't open it there Prongslet!"

"Prongslet?" a first year Hufflepuff asked Sirius. Sirius said back, "You know James is his dad and his nickname is Prongs, so Harry's Prongslet."

"Why do you marauders have such weird nicknames? I mean _Wormtail?_ What is that suppose to mean?" a seventh year Ravenclaw asked. The marauders looked at each other in panic before Peter, surprisingly, saved them.

"Well, Sirius nickname, Padfoot, stands for his love of dogs. Remus' nickname, Moony, stands for his being able to stay up all night. My nickname, Wormtail, stands for my pet rat. And James' nickname, Prongs, stands for his... ( here Peter was trying to make a reasonable explanation) ... his fear of... forks."

The rest of the Marauders were all nodding along until Peters last explanation. James had a look that totally said WTF. James, after a brief moment of shock, gritted his teeth and said, "Yeah those are the reasons why those are our nicknames." James through a glance at Peter with a look that defanitly said: I'm going to kill once we're alone. Sirius started sniggering at James bad luck. Then eruptly stopped when the glare was turned on him. Remus just shook his head in amusement.

**Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard. "Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funky welk..."**

**"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!" Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon.**

**"That's **_**mine**_**!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back. "Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red t green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge. "P- P- Petunia!" he gasped.**

**Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it **("Can he even read?" remarked Sirius.) **but Uncle Vernon held high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. for a moment it looked like she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a chocking noise.**

"Oh come on!" Lily raged. "She acts like it was a surprise that the letter came! It was obvious that it would come because of Harry's accidental magic last chapter!" Lily sat back and silently fumed. No one dared to challenge an angry Lily. They knew of what would happen. James cautiously put a hand on her shoulder and was suprised when she leaned into him.

**"Vernon! Oh my goodness- Vernon!"**

"That's what she said!" Sirius exclaimed. The hall were all big eyed and some had even did a spit- take after his comment. "Five points from Gryffindor Mr. Black!" McGonagall snapped.

**They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his smelting stick. "I want to read that letter," he said loudly. "**_**I**_** want to read it," said Harry furiously, "as it's **_**mine**_**."**

**"Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope. Harry didn't move.**

"Oh no," said James worryingly. "I know that phase. Its the Evans pre- shouting stance."

**"I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.**

"And there it is."

**"OUT!", roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them. Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious, but silent, fight over who would listen at the key whole; Dudley won so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor.**

**"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address- how could they possibly know where the boy sleeps? you don't think they're watching the house?"**

**"Watching- spying- might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly. "But what should we do Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want- "**

**Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen. "No," he said finnaly. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer... Yes, that's best... we won't do anything..." **

**"But- "**

**"I am not having one in the house, Petunia! didn't we swore when we took him in that we would stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"**

"What do you mean, _stamp it out_?" James asked dangerously. "You better have not touched my son Dursley or I swear on my dead body that I will seek you out and personally make sure that you will never walk this earth again." The hall was shocked at James threat. Never had they seen the marauder so angry before as they did now. They knew James was a happy- go- lucky kind of guy and never tought that they would ever see the dangerous side of him. Even Lily, who got on with many fights with him, had never seen that side of him.

**That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something that he had never done before, he visted Harry in his cupboard. **("You mean he actually fit?!") **" Where's my letter?" said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. "Who's writing to me?"**

**"No one. It was addressed to you by mistake. I have burned it."**

"It was not a mistake! It had his freakin cupboard on it!"

**"It was not a mistake," said Harry angrily. "It had my cupboard on it!"**

"Wow," Sirius said. "Like father like son! Eh Jimmy?"

"Shut up and don't call me that."

**"SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon shortly. Acouple of spiders fell from the ceiling. He took a few deep breaths and forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful. "Er- Yes, Harry- about this cupboard- your aunt and I have been thinking and I've been thinking... your really getting a bit big for it... we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom."**

There was an dangerous silence in the hall. One Lily Evans, stood still with her face turning as red as her hair! James, seeing this, exclaimed, "Duck and cover!"and hastily dove under the table.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SECOND BEDROOM?! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THAT OAF OF A SON HAS TWO BEDROOMS WHEN MY SON DOESN'T EVEN HAVE ONE!" All the objects on the tables began to shake and rattle. The other houses were all now under the table trying to steer clear of the redheads rath. Then the shaking stopped. They all came out cauiously to find James comfortly whispering in her ear. After a while, she sighed and said, "I am sorry for how I was acting and I hope I didn't scare anybody. Lets continue reading."

**"Why?" asked Harry. "Don't ask questions!" snapped his uncle. "take this stuff upstairs, now!"**

**The Dursley's house had four bedrooms: **(_"Four?"_) **one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Aunt Marge) one where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't be able to fit in his first room. It only took one trip to move everything he owned from his cupboard to the room. He sat down on the bed and stared around him. Nearly everything in here was broken. The month old video camra was laying on top of a small working tank dudley had once driven over the next door neighbors dog **(Here Sirius winced) **; in the corner was Dudley's first ever television set, which he had put his foot through when his favorite program had been canceled; there was a large bird cage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent where Dudley had sat on it. Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that had never been touched.**

**From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother, "I don't want him in there... I need that room... make him get out..." Harry sighed and laid out on the bed. Yesterday he would have given anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here with out it.**

"Well call me selfish, but I think I would want both," Sirius said grimly.

**The next morning at breakfeast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrownhis tortoise through the green house roof, and still he did not have his room back.**

"What a horrible child!" outraged all the mothers in the hall.

**Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing that he had opened the letter in the hall. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia looked at each other darkly.**

**When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to him, made Dudley go and get it. They heard him banging things with his stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's another one! 'Mr. H. Potter, The smallest bedroom, Four Privet Drive- " **

**With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon lept from his feet and ran down the hall, Harry right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter, which was made difficult for the fact that Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon round the neck from behind.**

"Go Harry! Show what we Potters are made of!" James shouted in excitement. Lily and Dorea both wacked the messy haired teen around the head.

**After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the smelting stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Harry's letter clutched in his hand. "Go to your cupboard- I mean your room," he weezed at Harry, "Dudley- go- just go."**

**Harry walked round and round his new room. someone knew he had moved out of his cupboard and they seemed to know he hadn't recieved his first one. Surely that meant they would try again? And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. He had a plan.**

"Oh no," Sirius said, "Not a Potter plan."

"Potter plan?" Lily questioned.

"James always has the worst plans," Remus explained. "If he sits down and thinks of a plan they'll always end up blown up in his face. He works better if he's under pressure and thinking on his feet."

"Yeah," continued Sirius, "Thats why we have Remus here, the mastermind behind our plans, so that James won't screw it all up."

"You mean to tell me, Mr. Lupin, that it is you who comes up with the plans for the pranks?" asked Professor McGonagall with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhh- ," Remus tried to reply, "Lets continue with the chapter now."

**The repaired alarm clock, rang at six o'clock the next morning. Harry turned off quickly and dressed silently. He mustn't wake the Dursley's. He stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights. He was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first. His heart hammered as crawled across the dark hall toward the front door- **

**"AAAAARRRGH!"**

"I bet you anything that Harry somehow stepped on his uncle," Sirius said with an evil chuckle. "

**Harry lept into the air; he'd trodden on something big a squishy on the doormat- something **_**alive**_**! Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror Harry realized that that big, squishy, something had been his uncle's face. **("Ha! Told you!") **Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry didn't do exactly what he had been trying to do. He shouted at Harry for about half an hourand then told him to go make a cup of tea. Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen and by the time he got back, the mail had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap. Harry could see three letters addressed in green ink. **

**"I want- ," he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes. Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He had stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot.**

**"See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouth full of nails, "if they can't deliver, they'll just give up."**

"That won't stop us. Well just find other ways ," stated a third year Slytherin sudent.

**"I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon."**

**"Oh these peeople minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock a nail with a piece of fruitcake that Aunt Petunia had just brought him.**

"Thank God we're not," Sirius and his family responded at the same time. Sirius cheeks flushed and once againg turned his head away from the Slytherin table. Maybe he should start sitting on the opposite side so that his back was to them instead of his front.

**On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for Harry. As they couldn't go trhrough the mail slot, they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom.**

"Can you just imagine," Sirius asked out loud, "Your in the bathroom doing your business, and then out of nowhere your mail appears out of nowhere!"

"That would be strange and wrong on so many levels that I don't even know where to start," James replyed.

**Uncle Vernon styed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out his hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the fron and back doors so no one couod get out. He hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" as he worked and jumped at small noises. On Saturday, thing began to get out of hand. Twenty- four letters for Harry found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden in each of two dozen eggs that heir confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window. While Uncle Vernon made furious phone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processer.**

"Ugh! Just give up all ready Petunia! The letters won't stop coming until you reply!"

**"Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked in amazement.**

"I would think a lot of people actually," Remus said thoughtfully, "I mean he did get rid of You- Know- Who, so that has got to have made him famous through out the wizarding world."

**On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfeast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy. "No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today- " Something came whizzing down the chimminey as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but Harry lept into the air trying to catch one-**

**"Out! OUT!"**

**Uncle Vernon sized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall.**

"Harry is not a rag doll to be thrown around!" Dorea exclaimed, furious with the muggle who was manhandling her grandson.

**When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floors. **

**"That does it," said uncle Vernon, trying to spoeak calmly but pulling great tufts of his mustache at the same time. "I want all you back in here in ten minutes ready to leave. Just pack some clothes. No arguements!"**

**He looked so dangerous with half his mustache missing that no one dared argue. Ten minutes later, they had wrenched their way through the boarded up doors and were in the car, speeding towards the highway. Dudley was snifling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag. **

**They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while. "Shake 'em off... shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this.**

"Yup this man has finnaly lost it," Peter stated the obvious.

**They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.**

"Welcome to Harry's life," James said darkly. He swore that once these books were done with, he would do everything in his power to make sure that Harry's life wouldn't end up like that. He'd make sure of it.

**Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Harry shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored, but Harry stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering...**

**They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfeast the next day.**

"That is not at all healthy for Harry!" Lily said worringly. She didn't want her baby undernorished. He needed his proteins and fruits in order to grow. She remebered when she first met James. He was so little and tiny she thought he was a little kid who had wandered from his parents and went on the train. But eventually he grew and now he was a good four inches taller than herself.

**They had just finnished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table. "Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter? Only I got about a 'undred of these at the ffront desk." She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:**

**Mr. H. Potter**

**Room 17**

**Railview hotel**

**Cokeworth**

**Harry made a grab for the letter, but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way. The woman stared.**

"Probably astounded about his atrosious manners, stupid muggle," Orion sneered with disgust.

**"I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dinning room. **

**"Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her. Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of the forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a plowed field, half way across a suspinsion bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage.**

**"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon.**

"Oh honey, dada's gone bonkers a long time ago," Sirius took on a high and girlish voice. The hall snickered at the marauders remark.

**Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeard.**

**It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley sniveled.**

**"It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a **_**television.**_**"**

**Monday. this reminded Harry of something. If it was Monday- and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days of the week-**

"What? Was that read right? The whale _actually _knows the days of the week?" Fabian said with a shocked look on his face. "Everyone! Duck and cover! Its the end of the world! Save yourselves!" Gideon exclaimed. The hall started cracking up at the twins antics. The marauders attempted to throw themselves from their seats and all landed hard on the ground on top of each other.

**because of television-**

"Oh nevermind. The earth is right side up again. No need to panic now."

**then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday.**

"So Harry's birthday is sometime in July," stated James with a smile on his face.

**Of course, his birthdays weren't exactly fun- last year, the Dursleys had given him a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernons old socks. Still you weren't eleven everyday. Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling.**

"That doesn't sound good," James said anxiously. That mad man smiling meant that his son was in danger.

**He was also carrying a long thin package and didn't answer when Aunt Petunia asked what he had bought. "Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!"**

**It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock out at sea. Perched on top 9of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was for sure, there was no television in there.**

"You mean to tell me that that man is going to endanger his family just to stop getting some stupid letters!" Lily raged. Her little boy was with them and with the description of the house, she hoped that the house wouldn't calapse on top of him. Petunia, her husband, and son could get squished for all she cared after the horrible treatment that they had done to her baby. James, sensing her distress, took hold of her hand under the table and gave a comforting squeeze.

**"Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this young gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!" A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old row boat bobbing up and down in the iron- gray water below them. "I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!"**

**It was freezeing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken down house.**

**The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of sea weed** (Here students made a disgusted face as if they too could smell it.) **the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms. Uncle Vernons rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four banannas. He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bag just smoked and shriveled up.**

**"Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully.**

"That walrus is so cruel," said a little Hufflepuff first year.

**He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail. Harry privetly agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up.**

"Don't worry little Prongslet, we wizards have tons of ways of delivering mail," chirped Sirius, trying to lightening the mood the hall was now getting in. He hated when everyone was silent and not talking.

**As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made a bed for Dudley on the moth- eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy next door, and Harry was left to findd the softest bit of floor he could find and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.**

"I swear I am going to throttle Petunia if Harry catches the flu!" Lily said with rath in her voice. James and the rest of the marauders were feeling the same way. They wanted nothing more than to find the horse and walrus and ripped them to pieces and use their limbs in the most gruesome potion there was.

**The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes time. He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, wondering where thw letter writer was now.**

**Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did. Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow.**

**Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rocks like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea?**

"Oh please don't let the rock fall apart!" Lily exclaimed her eyes filled with worry. With the suspense it was starting to get her to become anxious. She just knew that something would happen. She groped for James hand for comfort. James immediatly took hold of her hand and brought her to him, lifting her onto his lap. He began to run his fingers through the ginger hair hoping to calm her down. Lily began to relax a bit and continued to listen on what would happen.

**One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds... twenty... ten... nine- maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him-**

"Do it, do it!" chanted Sirius and Fabian and Gideon.

**- three... two... one...**

**BOOM.**

"Oww! Alice did you have to bloody shout that! we're right next to you!" Remus exclaimed. The girl was right next to him and when she had shouted, well his werewolf ears couldn't handle the loud noise.

"Sorry Remus but it was in all capitals so its obvious that you have to shout it," Alice replied. Sirius streched his arm to where Alice was sitting and gave ger a high five. Remus whacked Sirius with his goblet.

**The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.**

"Who?! Who is it?!" Lily asked, anxiety written all over her face.

"That's it. That was the end of the chapter," Alice said with worry laced through her voice for her friend. "Who would like to read next?" She held the book up waiting for someone to claim it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well I hoped y'all liked this chapter. Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions about the story just PM me and I'll do the best that I can do to make it better. But for now toodaloo! :)))**

**- Mrs. Padfootforever 3**


End file.
